


Hell is empty and all the devils are here

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [20]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e01 The Ghosts and Demons Of Bobby Mackey’s, M/M, Possessed Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: So what did happen when the rope went taut in the episode the Ghosts and Demons of Bobby Mackey's.  Was Shane possessed and just what will the demon want to do with Ryan?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: 100 Fandoms [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Hell is empty and all the devils are here

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to MistressKat for introducing this series to me. This episode was watched at a fangirl weekend with both MistressKat and Dishonestdreams and we talked long and hard about what was happening. There just has to be possessed Shane and Demon Shane and basically we want to have fun with the boys. 
> 
> Title from William Shakespeare

Ryan’s steps were quick as though he was glad to be away from the nightclub they’d been investigating.

Shane ambled slowly behind him, even though his legs were longer, and he could normally keep pace with Ryan, this time he was just taking things steady. But then it had been a while since he’d been corporeal, and he was enjoying the movement of the body he was inhabiting. 

Shane was trying to fight him but there was nothing the human could do. He was free and he was going to have fun. His eyes flashed red as he watched Ryan.


End file.
